


Serpent

by TolaNaomi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolaNaomi/pseuds/TolaNaomi
Summary: Nijah was the name she went by, it was her only name that she knew. Her biological mother died in childbirth and her father died when she was 18. He was from Japan and her mother Northern Africa. That's the gist of her heritage. It pained her father to talk much on the past. Her only family were her half brother and the Mother who raised her Gabriella. She loved them and that made it far more difficult to leave. She had to though, she always felt a calling to Japan, ever since she was a little girl. Now with a new job offer to teach Biology overseas in one of the most prestigious of schools, she is on her way. Yet was this calling a sense of longing for a past she has never known or is far more deeper. Some would say it was  . . .Fate
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)





	Serpent

Chapter I  
Underneath him, I gazed into his eyes I couldn’t read his expression. Lust, love, hate, confusion. That’s what I saw, confusion. I winced as I felt something digging into my hip so I tried to readjust myself. It felt like his blade hilts were digging in and it hurt. I adjusted and twist. Finally, I looked down to realize his blades were nowhere near my hips. I returned my gaze back to him “Sesshomaru.” heat rushed through me. I wanted him off but even more I wanted him inside me. He had been trying to kill me for three years. I was hurt and tired of running. He caught me weakened by my own will to live. I had given up and he took the opportunity to finish me for good.  
I assumed he would had taken his claws straight through my chest, but instead I was tackled to the ground and pinned. His arms pressed mine to my side, as open legs kept mine closed. I squirmed, and tried to get loose.  
“What are you doing” he chuckled mockingly, “Are you really trying to break free.” He smirked as he pushed a curly strand out of my face before placing his hand on my neck squeezing.  
“Eck, sesh. . . . “ I struggled to speak “ple….se…..st…..op” I felt the air escaping my lungs. He suddenly released my neck and before I could fully catch a breath his lips were enveloped over mine. His hand slid across my neck and into my hair gripping it and forcing my head back as he plunged deeper into my throat. I tried to fight it as I felt his other arm groping my left breast. I became flustered and hot. I wanted him to stop yet I wanted him to proceed. I wanted to feel him in places all over my body.  
“Stop? Don’t make me laugh Nijah. You like what I am doing.” He taunted me as I blushed shamefully. It felt like Stockholm syndrome. Wanting him to invade me in ways that only a man could. I wanted him deep inside me. And he knew this as he kissed me once more.  
His hands slid down my hip to remove my bottoms. Having a tough time getting them over my ass he got pissed and ripped them in one swift tug taking my underwear with it. I jerked in the quick snap of pain I received from tearing of the fabric. His hand slid up and down my right thigh pulling my leg to his hip. I tried to sit up and see what was about happen. I knew what was going to proceed but I wanted to anticipate how much of it was going to happen.  
“No, lay down” he growled as he pushed me back. A gasp left my mouth as I hit the ground. Once again I felt a snap of pain as my body hit the forest floor. I looked to my left waiting for the Collison of his member and my sex. “Look at me” he demanded grabbing my face and jerking it in to the center. “I want to see your face as I climb into that cunt of yours. As I penetrate that virgin hole.”  
“But I’m….” he covered my mouth anticipating a yelp as he shoved himself inside. A surprised look swept across his face followed by a grin  
“Oh so you’ve been taken already” he smirked as he climbed further into me. Forcing my body forward with each lunge “hmm you are ready aren’t you. Wanting what I have to offer.” He said with satisfaction in his voice as he continued stroking me. Lust was now in his gaze, along with passion but even more confusion. Did he know what he was doing? It seemed as if his body taken over rather than his mind, his instinct, nor his pride. I got an arm free and proceeded to run up his chest to his neck, to grasp his cheek. Before I could grasp it he caught my palm and forced my arm down. Where he held it above my head possessing so much control. I was turned on to the max and welcomed him with every stroke. Slow and steady yet forceful. I started to close my eyes enjoying the motion “Open them” he demanded. I looked him into the eyes as he started fucking me faster and harder. My whole body jerked as I began to moan louder and in sync with his movements. A smile of pure satisfaction slid across his face.  
“Oh my god, Sesshomaru!” I call out before I release myself onto his pelvis.  
“We just begun” he says to me as he chuckles slightly before flipping me onto my stomach  
“What are you about to do?” I question. My voice weary. I didn’t want in that hole of all holes. He leaned down to my ear. I felt the heat from his mouth as he whispered  
“Not this time” those words sank in my stomach. Biting my ear he slid his dick between my cheeks teasing me of what was yet to come. He moved it lower and approached my dripping hole. I sucked my breath in between my teeth as my body jerked forward.  
“Oh” I gasped, then I become lost for words. He began biting my neck down to my shoulder. Before I knew it he was in the middle of my upper back. He sucked and bit and sucked some more. It stung but I liked it no I loved it. “Ah, Sesshomaru!” I called out to him. He didn’t stop but he did moan in pleasure as he continued. It hurt and it felt like forever when he let go. I heard a fleshy pop and I could feel the bruise forming.  
“I like that mark, take as a gift” he smirked then grabbed ahold of my hair. Pulling hard enough to rip it from the roots. Plunging into me vigorously I began to lose it.  
“I’m going to cum!” I hollered out  
“Do it do it now” he commanded as I released my juices once again. He pulled out. Flipping me back; over I was expecting him to go again but he didn’t. He stood up and fixed himself. He didn’t say a word. Yet he smirked. I felt disgusted as he looked at me lust seeped from his golden eyes.  
“So is this what you wanted to defile and mock me” I said panting heavily. Exhausted and hot. Sweat collected at my hairline before rolling down the side of my face. His expression changed, I couldn’t make it out but it was more disapproving if anything. He leaned down and took my chin in his hand.  
“That wasn’t my goal.” He wiped the sweat from my cheek. “I don’t know why you treat me like such a bad guy” he heckled “Besides it was you who stole from my father”  
“But, I . . . “I started to respond but his lips stopped me before I could defend myself.  
“Hush, your words mean nothing until you can truly prove that serpents tail bracelet belongs to you, I am still going to try to kill you. For now, enjoy….” He kisses me once more “This” he let go of my face then leaped into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.  
I sat there knees to chest. Confused and utterly exposed. I didn’t know what to do nor where to go. I wanted him to go out of fear and yet I wanted him to stay. I wanted to be underneath him once more.  
“Am I falling for him?” I felt as stupid as I looked. Looking up I saw the sun on the horizon and the moon following suit. I need to find a village or something to sleep in tonight to stay safe. Getting dressed and gathering my things. I head towards the smell of smoke and fish.  
“Finally, damn.” By the time I reached the village the moon was high in the sky giving off a crisp white light, illuminating my passage. “Nothing like street lights but it will do.” I see a hut with décor on it. “That must be the person in charge of the village.” I tapped on the door slightly. A woman opened the door. She was a stubby older lady, with one eye. In white robes and red bottoms. Beads around her neck. I’ve seen a few get ups like this before. Not just around in this world but in my studies. She must be a priestess. “Um, lady priestess” I bow addressing her “I am traveling and need a place to sleep tonight safe from creatures and….” I pause and sigh “demons”. She looks me up and down before looking at my left wrist. Her eye open wide with shock. “Is there something wrong?” I knew she was looking at the wrist band. My master bestowed on me. Her facial expression returned to normal  
“No sorry, I got distracted with something” she responded.  
“With this” I raise my arm “This artifact was I guess inherited” far from the exact events that day. “I know it holds a great power, a power I know nothing about. All I know is that it was my mother’s “I looked down in sadness. I never met her. She died sometime after my birth all I know.  
“I have a place you can sleep tonight right this way.” She began to walk me towards a small shack. It had a flat bed with linens. A pit for fire and one widow facing south.  
“Thank you lady priestess” I bow  
“Kaede” she responded  
“Lady Keade thank you” I bow once more and step into the shack. I observe my surroundings once more. Sitting down I take a deep breath “its cold, I should get some wood” Damn you never realize how lonely you are till you start talking to yourself. Sesshomaru was the only person who’s actually given me any interaction at all, him and that annoying ass imp. I miss him. “Ugh what am I thinking? Really Nijah?” I face palm and pull myself up to grab wood.  
As I head back to my temporary shack I hear people talking “Are you sure it was the serpent tail bracelet.” I heard someone ask I sneak toward the shack with the light and sounds are coming from. Peeking through a crack in the shade I see another priestess but younger, I also see a hanyo, with dog ears. He looks so familiar but I can’t figure it out. I see what looks like a monk in indigo robes with a gold staff and a woman holding an infant in regular clothing. I hear Kaede’s voice.  
“She is in the shack sleeping, she said she was hiding” Keade told the others  
“From what?” the younger priestess replied sounding concerned  
“A demon” Kaede said  
“I don’t think she should stay” the hanyo says with a sneer “she is obviously hiding something”  
“For once I agree with Inuyasha. The serpent’s tail is said to have disappeared with its original owner Reika. The fact that it has reappeared on her are isn’t good” the monk replied “She could be a thief or something worse.” The monk said. I shrug and head back with my wood and dry grass. I hear rustling as a door slides open. In my peripheral I see the hanyo dressed in red robes. Behind him was the younger priestess. Shrugging then with a heavy sigh I open my mouth.  
“For the record I am no thief” I raise my left hand and presented my two fingers in effort to quote my next response “Nor am I something worse” I began walking back to the shack. Upon arrival immediately slammed the door and dropped the wood into the pit. I dropped my self to the bed. I didn’t care how much it hurt. The pang of loneliness hurt tenfold. I wanted to go back to the States. I didn’t want to be here anymore. My master said this is where I belong. “How though? How can I belong somewhere I am not wanted” I said aloud while tears collected in my chesticles. Pulling my shirt up I cleaned my tears and began searching my bag for a lighter. I only worked in a girl-scout camp I didn’t ever get the chance to be one. My skills were minimal but just enough to stay alive, I didn’t find much kindling, just enough for a few hours. I could find more but it’s already late and I am not in the mood for any confrontation. I spread my kindling then added the dry grass on top. I then took some wood and built a tiny Tee-Pee “Nice” I saw my tiny masterpiece, thus complimenting myself. Taking the lighter to the tinder I gave it air some to spread.  
Once my fire was stable I laid on the flat bed and covered myself with the blanket along with the linens. Staring into the flames I began to ponder on what they were saying. “I knew this thing was my mother’s but I never knew her name. Reika, simple and pretty.” “I wish I could have known her” sighing once more I turn over and try to sleep, but the chatter outside kept me up.  
“Where are you going Kogame?” I can tell it’s the hanyo’s voice. Who is Kogame?  
“I am going to apologize to her Inuyasha, she heard all of that and it was rude” the priestess replied.  
“That must be Kogame. Hmm weird name, I guess mine isn’t that normal either”. “Please don’t come in here, I don’t want to be bothered” I whisper to myself. I heard a thud and whoosh.  
“Oh hey” she sounded startled for a second “Rin is sleeping now, she just went to sleep, I can take that kimono and give it to her if you’d like?” she talks to the mysterious person. There was a pause  
“No I’ll just stay till morning. There’s something I’d like to do first” I hear a familiar voice reply.  
“Fuck, what is he doing here?” I whisper, then hide under my blanket “For heaven’s sake Nijah what are you five? Hiding under the blanket really?”  
“Oh ok well, um ok. Excuse me” I hear Kogame stutter and get closer. I lay there pretending to be sleep as the door slides open. “Hey. . . .Oh your sleep. I’ll just talk to you tomorrow” she slowly slides the door shut softly. The fire crackled, relief rushed over me. I knew I had to be gone before sunrise. “Better get some sleep” I whisper as I snuggled myself.  
*THUD* I heard footsteps travel towards me from the window “Who in the fuck?” I mouthed to myself, but I knew. Exhaling deeply I laid there, refusing to face him  
“I know you are awake. Furthermore I picked up your scent on my way here.” He said smugly as he drew himself closer. Hovering over me he sunk to his knees, and pulled me forward close enough to take in his breath. Staring into my eyes as if he were peering in to my soul. Looking for an answer to a simple yet complex question . . . .  
“Why?” I open my mouth finally breaking the silence between us. He looked puzzled, yet he knew that was the same question he was asking himself. Dropping me, I let me elbows break the clash with the floor and my body. He began to speak.  
“Because, for whatever the reason I am drawn to you. When I am not trying to kill you and you are nowhere in sight I crave your body, your essence, your…you. When I am around you, my body feels an overflow of emotions. So many that I don’t know what to satisfy. My thirst for blood, my hatred, my pride or my . . . “ he paused and I knew what he was going to say, yet his ego took over “but what is for sure . . “ he strokes his cock through his robes. “I will any chance I get satisfy this” bending near my ear he whispers “And I know you won’t stop me, because you want it just as much as I” he then licked my neck to ear lobe ending in a rough nibble. He returned to an upright position and began removing his clothing. His armor was off and robes undone. I saw his bare chest. I wanted to touch it, but I tried to fight the urge. His erection pushed through his pants I could feel it on my tummy. I wanted to fell it on the inside.  
“Wait” I tell him, this needed to stop. It was too much. The back and forth “First we’re in a field fighting to at least my death. One blow knocks me down and instead of taking advantage and injuring me maybe even kill me you pin me and fuck me” I argue  
“Your point?” he asked with snort as he starts to remove my pants and underwear. In risk of losing another pair of pants I go along with it. Lifting my ass slightly aiding him in pulling them down “Hmm, I know you want it” he smiles seductively while pulling he cock out and shaking it then smacking it on my mound of Venus.  
“No I just don’t want you to ruin another pair of pants, I am in scarce supply.” I half ass lie because truthfully I wanted it probably more than he did.  
“Don’t lie to me it’s pathetic” he retorts as he rubs his member up and down and in between my lips. I groan edging forward  
“Sesh . . . Sesshomaru” I call out quietly.  
“Do you want it?” he taunts as he rubs it further teasing my clitoris. I nod. “Tell me . . . no beg me” he smiles as the words leaves his mouth  
“Please, please fuck me” I beg trembling needing him inside me  
“As you wish” he responds before breaking the barrier and shoving deep inside with force. Followed by another forceful pump causing my body to jerk.  
“Oh m . . .” he covers my mouth with one hand and brings my left leg on his right hip.  
“Shhh every one is sleeping, we don’t want to wake any one would we?” he pushed in me hard. Shaking my head no, he began speeding up “Good” smirking he begun to overwhelm my pussy stroke after stroke. I wanted to unravel and explode. With my mouth covered I couldn’t say a word, nor scream but oh my god did it need to. I peered into his eyes his look intense and focused. He slowed almost to a complete stop. Time was at a halt as we stared deeply into each other’s eyes. The sound that could be heard was that of my juices being sloshed to his pelvis as he moved in and out at a slow pace. I reached and touched his face. His head leaned into my soft embrace his eyes closed as he clasped his hand over mine bringing it to his mouth sending massaged kisses down my middle finger and in my palm his kiss lingered. Placing his fingers around my wrist he began to send bites down my arm. I moaned softly with each nibble. My pelvis began to rise as I reached my climax “That’s it give it to me. Give me your release” he commanded as he became more forceful with his cock. I felt on edge I needed to cum I wanted to cum just for him. “Yes Nijah, yes” grabbing my hair and increasing his speed he relinquished a load of warm ejaculate. He gave 3 last strong thrusts before he was fully empty. Pulling out he smiled an amorous smile before leaning down to kiss me. I could feel his juices oozing out of my sex as I lay there in shock and infinite pleasure. “Go clean yourself” he orders.  
“Will you be here when I get back?” as I sit up covering my torso before rising to my feet “Or are you going to disappear like a thief in the night?” I move my hand to resemble fluttering, as I wrap the sheet around me for a makeshift gown.  
“Go cleanup” he grabs the sheet where my breast met pulling me closer to him “And keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you” he squeezes my cheeks together giving me fish lips “You may or may not like how I shut it” he leans in and bites my lower lip, then let’s go of me practically pushing me away. “Go” I hurry out and go to the nearby spring to clean my insides.  
“What are you doing? Do you have any shame?” I shake my head in disappointment, and hold myself in shame. Tears prickled my eyes. I felt dirty, yet I wanted him. I felt as if I needed him “Do I need him” thinking to myself. “No I don’t” I say aloud “Yes you do” My body wanted him and my heart needed him, but my mind said no to it all. I felt confused and repugnant. I shook all the thoughts out of my head and began to return to the shack. “It’ll be empty no doubt, it is only the second time we have made love “fucked you have just fucked” I corrected myself “True, he won’t be in there” a sense of abandonment fell over me. “I’ve been here for four years and when he wasn’t trying to kill me he was well trying to kill me.” It’s weird other than today he has shown nothing but disregard to my life “except that time he caught you bathing and watched you till you finished” I laugh at the thought  
“I’ll wait till you are done then we will spar. Let’s see if you are worthy that bracelet you. You claim to not have stole it but it no longer rests in the royal crypt. Sounds like stealing to me.” Reliving the memory. I cringe “fucking asshole didn’t even fight me after wards” I looked at the bracelet “This thing has brought me nothing but hard times and depression” I stop at a tree peering at the shack I was only a few feet from it. “It’s not all bad you two did talk for a long time that day and he looked at you in such a way made you feel adorned” I shake my head “Stop fooling your self Nijah” I start to walk towards the shack and I felt a cold chill although there was no breeze. “I’m lonely” I admit to myself before entering.

Chapter II  
I opened the door in awe of what was in front of me “What took you so long?” he said irritatingly “I almost came after you” he laid down on the bed then propped himself on his right elbow “Come I am tired and wish to rest with you beside me”  
“Why?” the words left my mouth before my mind could stop them. He looked perplexed. Not expecting the follow up. He then smiled  
“Because I said, now come” he commanded sounding more stern than before. I sighed heavily stepping fully into the shack and shutting the door behind me.  
“That doesn’t answer my question!” I say practically yelling as tears prickled my eyes once more. He swiftly rose and approached me  
“Shut up, you are being too loud” he squeezes my cheeks once more returning my fish lips. I squirm but his grip sticks “Stop”  
“No, yous shtop” I manage to say through his grip. He releases and tries to kiss me. I turn my head “No, Sesshomaru” The prickled tears began to fall “What do you want . . . .” I pause and my voice trembles “from me?” The tears roll over my cheekbones and he wipes them away. Left side then right.  
“I don’t know what I want, but I know who I want” he looks into my eyes and I see sincerity  
“But why?” I continue to question “Why do you want me?” my voice cracks as the tears stream and collect at my collar bone before falling down my cleavage. He pulls me close  
“Stop crying please” he pleads “I don’t like you crying over me” he wiped my face once more. “I don’t know why but I know that I do. Please accept that”  
“I don’t know if I can” I tell him as my chin rests on his shoulder.  
“Why not?”  
“Because you confuse me, and it just feels like I am being used”  
“What confuses you?” he asked then responds before I can answer “I fight you out of pride Nijah. I can’t let that go. You possess an item that I sought years after. Yet another betrayal of my father. I let the Tessiga go, but this” he holds up my hand “this I can not, this belongs to me” he pauses and pulls me tighter “My conquest is to surpass my father and be the most powerful ruler of this land. I never wanted to succumb to his fate” He lossened his grip and looked away from me. “I never wanted to fall for a woman, yet you have grown on me and there are days that I just want to pin you down and make you mine. I need to make you mine” he pushes me back holding me at arm’s length by my shoulders “Do you understand Nijah?” He asked “Do you understand this conflict inside of me?”  
“I . . . I don’t think I do” I did but I didn’t want to. I turned away and out of his grasped I sniffled and wiped my tears. “You should leave. This is too much for me. I can’t do this right now or ever. I refuse to be your object of lust”  
“I’m not going anywhere” he retorts  
“You need to cause I don’t want you” I pause and find my words “ I don’t need you and I don’t want you at all” I try to sound stern but my body fails me as my voice is weak and my throat dry.  
“You are a liar and a terrible one at that” he chuckles “I am NOT! Going anywhere” he emphasized on the not. I hear him come towards me “You are mine, and you need that like I need to make you mine”  
“I . . .” he pulled me to face him. His statement made no sense yet it made sense. I was stunned I was lost for words. As tears continued to fall  
“Stop crying” no longer pleading but commanding “Lay with me” I looked at him disillusioned. I didn’t know what else to say “Lay down Nijah” he commanded as he got back in the bed. I undo the sheet and let it drop to the floor as I crawl up next to him. Looking him in the eye. “Turn around and go to sleep” I do as I am told and feel his arm around my waist as he pulls me close. His nose rest in my scalp as he kissed my head. I stared at the door until I drifted off to sleep.  
****************  
My sleep was very pleasant I felt at ease. The sun peeked through the window. It was at his back and breaching the top of the door. He shuffled in his sleep. I lay still. I didn’t want to wake him up, nor did I want this moment to end. His embrace captivated me. I could lay like this forever. I felt him move once more as he glided his mouth near my ear and nibbled as his hands explored my body. “Mm Good morning”  
“Mmhmm” he groaned into my neck as he continued to feel my lower abdomen. Finding his hand I place mine over it and begin to push it down to my sex, wet and waiting for him. He pressed into me from behind as his fingers began fiddle with my clit.  
“Oh Sesshomaru” I whimper pushing back towards him. His fingers moved more ferociously. I felt my orgasm rising. Before I could reach my climax he pushed two fingers into my vagina massaging my inner walls pulling me closer to my first denied orgasm he stopped. Flipping me on my back he kneeled between my legs. Kissing my lips he parted them with his tongue as he flicked and fluttered my clitoris. I ran my fingers through his silver mane edging forward. “Please let me cum” at the sound of my pleading he sank deeper and began to fuck me with his long wet tongue until my juices squirted out. He then licked as if to clean me. Climbing towards me ran his tongue up my abdomen to my chest, stopping just shy of my lips.  
“Taste yourself” he commanded before kissing. I was never fond of the taste of pussy but coming off his lips it tasted sweet. I plunged deeper into the kiss wrapping my body around him and before I knew it he was in me breaching my walls. His walls, thrusting and climbing into me over and over again. I forgot my very existence as I escaped into ecstasy. Before I knew what I was about to do it was too late  
“SESSHOMARU!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs but it’s sounded like a roar as the cabin shook and the trees rattled. Climaxing to fullest I heaved and puffed, as my body convulsed jerking from the explosion. He stared at me with a shocked look before he kissed me with such ferocity. Grabbing onto my hair I could feel the scratches I left on his backside some which drew blood. He stopped and looked at me once more with an expression I couldn’t read before kissing me once more. Deeply our bodies entwined. He stopped one last time as we lay there breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He opened his mouth to say something before his head jerked over his face grimaced as he covered my bare body and reached for his kimono. Confused I looked over to see the whole lot of them in the door way weapons drawn but at ease as their faces were hot pink and stunned except one who was smiling at us both giving Sesshomaru the thumbs up. I recognized him as the monk from last night. I was in such shock and embarrassment I just laid their unable to move  
“Nijah get dressed now!” he commanded fixing his own clothing with a cold expression before leaving the cabin. I said nothing as I sat there pulling the sheets towards me clustering them at my bare chest. I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry the tears prickled at my eyes as I heard a stern voice “Stop it, do as you are told” I was too busy looking down to have even noticed he had yet to leave. He was at the door staring down the hanyo. Seeing them both so close it dawned on me who he was, who they were to each other. “Nijah do not make me repeat myself” he said once more this time sounding angrier. I didn’t know who he was angry at. He pushed the Hanyo out and the others backed out as he was shoved. Slamming the door behind him I jumped startled at the noise.  
“Oh my . . . “my voice cracked as the tears fell. I felt so exposed the way they looked at me and saw me at my weakest and the way his whole demeanor changed. My emotions were mixed and I felt confused. Then I heard arguing outside.  
“I don’t give a fuck what you thought or what you heard why you were just standing there. One glance you should of left no gawking.” Sesshomaru hollered to who I assumed was the hanyo “wasn’t his name Inuyasha, that’s what the priestess Kogame called him”  
“It sounded like some one was getting hurt, we didn’t know you were in there . . . “ I hear Inuyasha explain  
“Choose your words wisely Inuyasha, they could be your last” Sesshomaru gritted between his teeth  
“Is that a threat, I’ll kill you right here and now, along with that whore you’re fucking in there” Inuyasha retorted I heard a gasp from a small crowd of people. My gut twisted at the statement  
“*gasp* Sit boy! SIT! SIT! SIT!” I hear the priestess call out followed by a large thud. “I am sorry Sesshomaru, do you mind if I apologize to her I have been meaning to since last night. You know how his mouth just runs on and on with no filter.” Kogame explained  
“One of these days it’s going to get my half-breed brother killed probably by my own hands.” There was a pause after Sesshomaru’s comment “Apologize later her and I have to talk” he said and I heard his footsteps draw closer to the shack.

Chapter III  
“Why don’t you ever listen?” he questioned me as I sat in the darkest corner of the room  
“They all think so low of me, even before what they just saw. Maybe I am a monster, nothing in my life has proven otherwise.” I sniffed as a tear fell. I feel at my lowest always and somehow with him in my presence I felt higher than eagle’s eyebrows. He crossed the room and knelt in front of me  
“You are a lot of things Nijah, a great warrior, a smart woman, a beautiful one at that” he smiled “and a thieving bitch” I gawk at him then fold my arms turning away. He grabbed my chin and pulled it towards his direction. “But a monster you are not” he then took my lips in his “Now do as I said and dress yourself”  
“Ok” I shrug shyly.  
“Hurry there is someone I want you to meet slipping on my pants and top I fix my just fucked curls to the best of my ability when a knock startled me.  
“Sesshomaru, it’s me Kogame. Rin is here as well she is excited that you are here.” As Kogame speaks, I hear a little girl giggle. He opens the door and a little girl about ten years old hugged his legs.  
“Oh Lord Sesshomaru I missed you so much!” she exclaimed. He smiled slightly as he bent down and handed her a folded cloth. I never noticed till now. “Is this a new Kimono oh thank you, thank you thank you, Thank . . . . “She stopped as she looked at me “Who is that?” she approached me “are you Lord Sesshomaru’s wife?” she asked curiously. I didn’t know what to answer. I opened my mouth to answer  
“She is my companion Rin” he interrupted me. Before I could stutter something stupid. I looked at him and he returned his gaze to Rin  
“Hi I am Rin.” She ran to me and hugged me. I was surprised at the gesture. I hadn’t felt a small one hug me since my brothers would run to me with glee. Hugging me and telling me how much they missed me and wondering what it was that I had brought them. I hugged her back.  
“Hi Rin, what a pretty name. My name is Nijah. I introduce myself. Nice to meet you “she let go and smiled pulling me by my hand out of the shack  
“Let me show you around!” she exclaimed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“Another time Rin we have things to do” he told her. I saw her smile disappear and was replaced with disappointment. My heart shattered. I looked at her  
“Hey Rin, how about you show me what things you are good at and make me something then give it to me before bed tonight.” Giving a specific time to avoid scaring the child for life. Her smile returned as she excitingly left the shack and scurried of to do something.  
“Hey, um Nijah I wanted to apologize for Inuyasha. He really is, um . . .” she stammered  
“Rude” I interrupt her snapping  
“Yes” she said in a coy manner. “I apologize he can be really nice at times just doesn’t know when to put a lid on it.” She carried on explaining. I could care less people are going to talk. Hell they talked about Jesus.  
“Its fine, I’m over it” she started to say something else; but I raised my hand before she could continue. “Walk with me Sesshomaru?” I asked walking out of the shack. He followed me as I walked towards the running steam. I looked back and saw her staring at me in a weird manner as if she recognized me or something about me. She looked truly perplexed. I decided not to care.  
When we reached the stream, I began removing my sandals and stick my feet in. I sit at the bank; looking back I saw him a few feet away. He stood there watching me “Sit next to me please.” I suggest and he approaches sitting a bit away from me with his back turned. “Why are you sitting like that?” I asked  
“Because . . . “he responded before plopping his head in my lap. I took the opportunity to stroke his silver locks he closed his eyes moaned and then opened them to stare into mine.  
“What?” I ask  
“I want to believe you never stole from my family” he took in and a deep breath “Simply because I rather put my energy to good use by fucking you into oblivion instead of trying to kill you” he said looking over to the water. I sat there silent I didn’t know what say. “Tell me of your master. Tell me how you inherited that bracelet.” I sighed heavily before speaking.  
“You won’t believe me” I told him  
“Because it’s a lie” he retorted. Furious at the accusation I shove him off of me, half of his body landed in the stream  
“Because it’s something miraculous and sometimes I don’t believe it myself” I say crossing my arms looking away. Doing so, I didn’t see him lunge at me pining me to the ground. Half dry and wet. He began to wipe he wet side all over my face. I squealed “Oh my God stop” Laughing and attempting to push him off. He smiled as rolled over onto his back pulling me with him. I laid there on his chest.  
“Tell me” he demanded in a soft tone. I lay on his chest listening to his heart beat.  
“It started four almost five years ago . . . . “ I begin to tell my story


End file.
